Pengambilan Rapot
by Yamada Haru
Summary: Saatnya kiseki no sedai ambil rapot! ada hal mengejutkan apa yang terjadi saat pengambilan rapot?


**Pengambilan Rapot.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

Setelah melewati waktu ujian sekolah yang menguras otak dan tenaga mereka, kini para kiseki no sedai akan mengambil rapot masing-masing di kelas mereka.

"Kira-kira aku ranking berapa ya?" Kise bertanya-tanya.

"Entahlah Kise _-kun_ aku juga tidak tau apa aku naik kelas atau tidak." Jawab Kuroko dengan raut wajah takut.

"Hmm kalo aku sih pasti ranking satu." Akashi berkata santai.

"Semoga aja aku masuk lima besar, soalnya kalo aku masuk lima besar ibu ku akan menambahkan jatah snack ku." Murasakibara berkata sambil membayangkan snack-snack kesukaannya.

"Ah aku mah terserah lah, pasrah aja." Aomine udah pesimis duluan.

"Jangan begitu Aomine, payah sekali kau." Midorima angkat bicara.

Salah satu dari mereka dipanggil terlebih dahulu.

"Akashi Seijuro." Kata sang wali kelas.

Akashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan langkah yakin mendekati sang wali kelas.

"Ini rapotmu, belajar lebih giat lagi." Sang wali menyerahkan rapot kepada Akashi.

"Terima kasih pak." Jawab Akashi tegas.

Akashi pun membuka rapotnya dengan yakin akan dapat ranking satu.

Dan saat dibuka...

Ranking 5.

Akashi langsung kecewa. Kepercayaan dirinya menurun.

"Murasakibara Atsushi." Panggil wali kelas.

"Iya pak." Murasakibara mendekati si wali kelas.

"Ini rapot mu pertahankan nilainya." Sang wali kelas menyerahkan rapot ke Murasakibara.

Dan begitu di buka...

Ranking 3.

"Horee ranking 3, asyik makan snack." Murasakibara kegirangan.

"Cih aku kalah dengan Atsushi." Akashi berdecak kesal.

"Lalu berikutnya Midorima Shintaro." Ucap sang wali kelas.

"Baik pak." Midorima mendekati sang wali kelas.

"Belajar lah lebih giat lagi." Midorima mengambil rapotnya, lalu membukanya.

Ternyata ranking 3.

"Masih sama seperti semester 1." Ucap Midorima agak bersyukur.

"Shintaro awas kau." Akashi mulai geram.

" _Next_ Kuroko Tetsuya." Si wali kelas berlagak sok inggris.

Kuroko langsung berjalan mendekati sang guru.

"Belajar lebih giat." Ucapnya singkat.

Kuroko membuka rapotnya.

Ranking 6.

"Yah nilai ku turun." Kuroko kecewa.

"Tingkatkan lagi Tetsuya." Akashi menghibur Kuroko.

"Kise Ryouta." Panggil sang wali kelas.

"Aku datang." Kise berjalan dengan ceria.

"Selamat kau naik kelas, pertahankan." Rapot di serahkan kepada Kise.

"Siap pak." Jawab Kise.

Dia pun langsung membuka rapotnya dengan wajah penasaran.

Peringkat 4.

"Huaaa suatu keberuntungan yang hebat, hiks hiks." Kise terharu.

"Selamat Kise _-kun_ kau hebat." Kuroko ikut senang.

"Terakhir Aomine Daiki." Panggil sang wali kelas.

"Yah." Aomine menjawab malas.

Sang guru tak mengucapkan apa-apa hanya memberikan rapotnya kepada Aomine.

Aomine dengan malas membuka rapotnya.

Dan rankingnya...

Aomine membelakkan matanya.

 **BRUK.** Aomine pingsan di tempat.

"Hoi bangun Daiki." Akashi dan yang lainnya mendekat ke Aomine untuk membangunkannya.

"Memangnya dia peringkat berapa sih sampai acara pingsan segala." Kise membuka rapot Aomine.

"Tidak mungkin." Kise nyaris tak percaya.

"Hoi berapa peringkat si Daiki?" Tanya Akashi.

Kise tak menjawab dia malah membatu diam tak bergerak.

"Pak Daiki peringkat berapa?" Tanya Akashi kepada wali kelasnya.

Sang wali kelas hanya tersenyum, lalu dia berkata,

"Daiki peringkat pertama."

 **Byur.** Vanilla shake yang sedang di minum Kuroko keluar dari mulutnya.

Mata Akashi membulat sempurna.

"Da-Daiki peringkata satu?" Kata Akashi tak percaya.

"Iya kemajuan pesat." Jawab sang wali kelas.

 **Bruk.** Akashi langsung pingsan di samping Aomine.

Aomine pingsan karena terlalu bahagia.

Sedangkan Akashi pingsan karena dirinya yang begitu hebat kalah dengan si malas Aomine.

"Haduuh kenapa pada pingsan sih ,Kuroko bantu aku mengangkat mereka berdua." Midorima dan Kuroko membawa kedua temannya ke UKS.

Sedangkan Kise masih bengong di kelas sambil memegang rapot Aomine.

 **Nah selesai sudah fanfict saya.**

 **Gimana pada suka atau enggak? Sebenarnya saya buat ini karena terinspirasi saya yang baru ambil rapot.**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya^^**


End file.
